A new war, a love story and a family reunion
by Jazmingirl
Summary: Chris run away fifteen years ago and know the treat of an up comming war will lead the Halliwell family to know what happened to him Charmed/Harry potter Crossover
1. Prologue

Title: A New war a love story and a family reunion

Author notes:

Hi, is me again this story I had left it incomplete but here I´m again, I hope with a better english and better grammatics or at least better in order to make myself understand.

Christina Potter 09 this story still is similar to your so thanks for allowing me to write it.

Story is going to change a little, -(bad two Weasley –(Molly and Ron)- and good Draco but the rest is going to stay the same)-hope you still like it.

Information

**Chris and**** Hermione –(Currently pregnant)-**

**Penélope Lilian, Payton Minerva and Padma Alice (eleven years old)**

**Potter Sirius and Preston James (seven years)**

**Parker Remus (five years) **

**Harry and Luna **

**Christopher James and Sirius Johnathan (eleven years)**

**Hermione Aurora and Lily Luna (eigth years)**

**Remus Theodorus (four years)**

**Minerva Rose (three month old)**

**Draco and Ginny **

**Arthur Orion, Harold Perry and Narcisa Catherine(eleven years)**

**Frederick Draco, Aurora Ginevra and William Charles (nine years)**

**Phalas Madeline and Hermione Luna (six years)**

**George Remus (one year)**

**Neville and Susan **

**Franklin Neville and Amelia Augusta (eleven years) **

**Susan Alice and Hannah Jane (nine years)**

**Victoire Marie (seven years)**

**Remus John (ten month old)**

**Prologue:**

They were looking, they knew the time was almost up, the time when they had to tell them the true was nearing and they were afraid.

They had made a mistake and they had suffered a long time for it, but now with the birth of Wyatt´s daugther and the wicanning coming close they´ll have to face them and explain their silence.

They will have to explain, Chris story to them and maybe bring peace to their family.

TBC


	2. Chapter one: The Wiccanning and the

**Chapter one: The Wiccanning and the surprise...**

Piper was silent looking at her grandchild and thinking about her baby, Wyatt´s wife had died at child birth leaving her heartbroken son shattered, and her family once again in pieces.

They had lost her baby, fifteen years ago Christopher vanished from the Earth leaving her family lost in a world of dispair, her eldest son was never the same because he knew that some how he was involve and when they told him about future Chris he thought that he was reponsabile and because Chris wasn´t there too.

They search everywhere but never had luck.

Today was a good day with Piper Eva first´s birthaday the wicanning could happen they were all there.

Her and Leo with Wyatt and his baby, Phoebe and Coop with Prue and her daugther Prudence Phoebe, Paige Penelope and Pamela Marie too, Paige and Henry with Junior and his daugther Paige Patricia, Patrcia Rose and Pearl Charlote were here too.

I as the eldest one summon grams.

"_Hear this words_

_Hear this rhyme _

_Spirits from the other side _

_Come to me_

_I summond tee_

_Cross now the grand divine..."_

And grams and mom along with Prue came, we were happy.

"_well grams three grandaugthers now we can do the blessing as the new charmed ones"_

I never expect the response grams gave to Phoebe.

"_I will bless this amazing girls and they will be very powerful, more Wyatt´s daugther but they won´t be charmed one"_

"_why the hell not? They are the first three girls in the next generation, so according to our family history they get the charmed one´s powers" _

"_my girl that would be correct in the case that they were the first one, but they aren´t"_

"_what?"_

"_Chris´s children, my brother had the first three girls didn´t he? You´re talking about Chris´s children, you know where my brother is don´t you?"_

And the Halliwell family turn to look at grams.

"_yes I know where he´s"_

**Halliwell-Warren Cottage **

She knew Chris was working, he along with all of them worked as Auror if the situation called and Arthur had asked, they were legends, they had defeated Voldemort in a cruel war, and they had brought peace to the wizarding world.

They had suffered great losses and they had been betrayed, the names Ron and Molly still hurts, but they were ok now.

She was once again pregnant, it was so funny, she never saw herself as the big family type but as Harry say she and Chris couldn´t keep their hands away from each other.

He was in a lot of ways just like her best friend, Chris and Harry were legends amongst legend "The chosen one and the wiccan witch" that help him, Chris´s powers were amazing still after all those years she couldn´t believe it, and even when she could tap in it while pregnant seeing her husband fight it with them was incredible.

She could orb and heal and sometimes use his TK, her children were powerful, the most powerful in the wizarding world, him was still more powerful his had a lot of powers telekinesis, molecular combustion, molecular stasis, telekinetick orbing, telepathy-what she believe was a power that he shared with his brother, along with that special bond- empathy, hydrokinesis, his elders power, and his earth power, which gives him control over the elemenths was amazing, and the way he could adapt his magic to tap in the wizarding way was proof of his strong will, he was a lider, and that´s how he was seeing.

Harry was the key to defeat Voldemort but Chris was responsabile of taking his most strongest allies, and coordinate the battalions with Draco and Neville, hers and Luna skills in reserach, Ginny habilities in healing, Susan power of quick thinking, they were the ones to do most of the job, mere childrens took on the job of defeating a monster that haunted the wizarding world for decades, and succeeding.

They became teachers after war, they were veterans, awarded aurors all of them, Draco became the Arithmancy teacher and head of Slytherin, Ginny became the school´s Nurse, Neville the herbology teacher and the head of Hupplepuff, Susan the runes teacher, Luna the divination teacher, Harry the DADA teacher and Griffyndor head, her the charms teacher and Chris the potions teacher and the Ravenclaw´s head, profesor McGonnagal the only surviving teacher became the headmistress and still teaches transfigurations, they´re happy, but she got a feeling that their peace wasn´t going to last.

Hermione Jane Halliwell-Warren knew something was in the air and the brightest witch of her generation was never wrong...

TBC


	3. Chapter Two: Grams story part 1 and

**Chapter Two: Grams story part 1 and Piper´s mistake**

**Flashback**

_Last time _

_Hermione Jane Halliwell-Warren knew something was in the air and the brightest witch of her generation was never wrong..._

**Halliwell Manor**

They were all looking at her, Phoebe the empath of the family could feel it, she could feel Piper´s emotions, Leo´s too, Wyatt was a master in blocking her out but her sister was like an open book.

Fifteen years, and still was an open wound, Piper was trying so hard to not blow up her grams that it was epic.

Leo was spechless his son, his baby boy he could find where his baby boy was, when he discovered the reason why future Chris hated him he promise himself that he was going to be a better father for him, and he wanted to think that he was succeeding but in a moment all when to hell.

Wyatt was thinking in his baby brother, when Chris went missing a part of him close up for everyone and then when his family told him about future Chris he always thought that he was to blame that because of him Chris vanished, but now they could have answers.

Paige saw him died, she still remebered him dying, and then when he went missing it was the guilt of knowing that they had some how failed him again and that wasn´t something that she was used to.

Phoebe could feel her family grief coming back, she missed her nephew with her heart, all her nephews and nieces were special to her, but Chris, Chris was an unique case, and when he vanished left her empty.

The kids, Coop and Henry were watching them, they all love Chris but they knew that for them was more than love, Chris had save the future and their family, so when grams opened her mouth they understood that something was about to change.

"_tell me about him, where´s he?"_

"_safe"_

"_no, you´re going to give me more than safe grams, fifteen years I´ve been waiting, and you knew, he´s my son my baby and I thought that I had lost him so now you talk danm it"_

"_Piper he heard you"_

And with those four words Piper Halliwell´s World fell.

"_no, no, no, no, no, no, he couldn´t, he didn´t, no my baby couldn__´t"_

"_what´s she talking about Piper?"_

"_yeah mom what is it?"_

But Piper wasn´t hearing she was lost fifteen years ago.

**A much younger Piper was sitting in her bed with a photo of past Chris.**

"_**I miss you baby, I just want you back, why can you be back Chris? You´re my baby I miss you, I want you not a copy, just you..."**_

**She never saw a young boy that was listening her, with her green eyes.**

"_I didn´t think, I´m sorry"_

"_Piper why didn´t you talked to us?"_

"_Phoebe why could I say? I miss my future kid? I´m a horrible person?"_

"_you´re not a horrible person, you were just very confuse, Chris death was hard for us because it meant that we couldn´t trust the people that we thought we could"_

"_I was his mother Phoebe, he came back for us, my baby came back for this family and he heard me"_

"_Piper you can´t beat you, you made a mistake, you´re human right Leo, Paige?"_

But they weren´t listening her, they were lost in rage, so when Paige eyes became ice Phoebe knew.

"_don´t, don´t talk to me, don´t ask me to help you Phoebe I can´t, I can´t talk because if I do I think I´ll regret it, so don´t talk to me, don´t ask me to help you justify what she did, don´t because there isn´t justification she will burn in hell for what she say and now that I know I´m happy that he left and I thank you grams for helping him"_

"_Paige" _but Leo wasn´t hearing this and jump in his sister in law defense.

"_Paige what Phoebe? She´s right how could you Piper? How could you? You don´t know, you don´t know, he risked everything for this family and you speak like that you don´t know how much he did, how much pain he went through you weren´t there when he died, you didn´t listen to him asking me, begging me to go find his brother, go find Wyatt dad, save Wyatt and you save us both, he was in so much pain and still put his family first, he was so brave, he was dying Piper, fucking dying and still put his family first, my baby was so brave and when life gave us another oportunity with him you do that? I swear Piper you deserve hell"_

Wyatt was numb, he had been told about future Chris and what he did, but his parents or aunts never told him the extent of his brother love for him.

When he looked at his mother everyone in the Halliwell family could see a close encounter with evil Wyatt, his live blue eyes became ice as cold, and his usually warm voice became uncanny.

"_shut up, I don´t want to hear you mom, grams keep talking where is my brother"_

"_when he told me what he had listen I try to make him tell any of you but he didn´t because they were going to get mad at his mom so he ask me help, he was going to leave"_

"_why didn´t you told me Penny? Why sending him away?"_

"_because it was his destiny"_

"_what?"_

"_you´re strong witches, you fight evil and you´re powerful, Piper your sons are special Wyatt is the twice blessed child but Chris is the heart, Chris is the warrior, in the old future he never give up, he fought against his own family and lost the woman he loved and still keep on going, Chris was a warrior a person that knew what to do and how to do it, his eyes told me that he was going to leave even if I didn´t help him so I send him where I knew he could get help"_

"_where?"_

"_Howarts school of magic and witchcraft"_

"_you send him to the war?"_

TBC


	4. Chapter three: Grams story part 2 and

**Chapter three: Grams story part 2 and a call**

_Last time _

"_Howarts school of magic and witchcraft"_

"_you send him to the war?"_

**Halliwell Manor**

Leo was an elder, after Chris disappearence he spoke with the elders and got a deal with them, so he stayed, so he knew about the situation in the wizarding world and their war against Lord Voldemort.

He never thought that his son could be involve in it.

"_I know about the war, was Chris..." _and stopped because he knew the answer even before asking the question.

"_Chris was a part of the forces"_

"_Chris was one of the liders, a proud Griffyndor, he fought along with the chosen one, he´s a legend there"_

"_why? why didn´t came home after the war?"_

"_because he was already married, right grams?"_

"_yeah Chris got married twelve years ago well him and all his friends they were fourteen years old"_

"_WHAT?"_

**Halliwell-Warren Cottage **

Something was wrong she could feel it, something in her told her that something was happening, he was still in that mission and she was restless.

And then big pain in her heart.

**Another Place**

Draco and him were following him he was one of the tops, the difficult one, his betrayal still hurt but he was going down, they couldn´t allow anything to break the peace that they fought so hard to get.

Draco knew that something was wrong, and he knew that Chris could feel it but he understood that his brother needeed it to find the bastard.

But when the darklighter came he knew they were in deep shit.

"_we need to get out of here"_

"_you think?"_

"_look out"_

And everything went dark.

**Halliwell-Warren Cottage**

"_Penny, Pay, Pad I need you to summon your great grams please something is wrong"_

And the girls did that

"_Hear this words_

_Hear this rhyme _

_Spirits from the other side _

_Come to me_

_I summond tee_

_Cross now the grand divine...Penelope Halliwell matriarch of the Halliwell family please we summon tee"_

**Halliwell Manor**

Grams was about to tell them more about Chris when suddenly she ask them.

"_you need to release me from the spell"_

"_no grams you need to stay and tell us more about Chris"_

"_you don´t understand Chris´s girls are summoning me they never do is always Chris something is wrong and I need to leave so please"_

Piper found her voice.

"_we´re going with you"_

The moment she say this words the manor shook, it seem as an earthquake was tearing the house but they knew, Wyatt´s powers were tied to his emotions, grams knew also that no matter what Chris was going to need all the help he could get.

"_all of you need to listen to me, you don´t get to judge Piper, she knows she did wrong but that is between her and Chris, now isn´t the time because Chris needs all his family so"_

"_she´s right Leo, Wyatt, Paige I´m so sorry, so so sorry but please let me make it up to Chris"_

"_screw you Piper, I know we need you but don´t talk, don´t remind me that you exist"_

"_Paige please"_

"_let her be Piper"_

"_Leo"_

" _keep Paige advice don´t talk"_

"_Wyatt"_

"_I´m not listening to you, I´m not"_

So they orb, they were in the United Kingdom they knew that, but it was a huge House, Chris was very rich.

"_you need to be careful, you´ll be able to pass the wards because you have Halliwell blood but stay in attack mode"_

And they all orb to Chris home.

The Halliwell-Warren cottage was huge, and they could see, pictures, Chris and a woman with bushy chocolate hair and brown eyes, Chris with men that seems his friend Chris and that woman with kids.

Hermione Halliwell-Warren knew when she saw Chris´s grams appear who were the persons with her.

Leo, Piper, Phobe, Coop, Paige, Henry and Wyatt saw what they think was Chris´s wife.

"_I need help, he went looking for the traitor and he didn´t came back"_

"_is ok"_

"_please Penny"_

"_they will help you"_

"_I don´t want them here"_

Penny, Payton and Padma who didn´t know those persons and could feel their mom anxiety asked the question.

"_mom who´re these people?"_

They could see their parents features in the three girls but more they could see Chris beautiful green eyes.

"_they´re you father´s family"_

And the girls saw their mom, and understood it, before this extrangers wasn´t Hermione Halliwell-Warren the teacher but Lady Hermione Halliwell-Warren part of the Group of hope, and wife of Lord Halliwell-Warren the Wiccan witch and the most powerful witch along with uncle Harry in the Wizarding story.

"_what in the bloody hell are they doing here?"_

And Hermione´s children back up because this was really angry mum mode and no one but their dad or uncle Harry could talk to their mum when she was like that.

"_you need them here, Hermione, Chris needs their help"_

"_no, I won´t have them here, Chris has the elders help, they need to leave"_

In that moment Draco was orb in.

The Halliwells saw a blond men orb in and waited because they also saw what they now knew for sure was Chris´s wife relax, Wyatt was happy because men she was a scary witch, his brother sure know how to pick them.

"_Draco what happened?"_

"_we were tracking the traitor, and got ambush, darklighters, screamed for help, his whitelighter came and healed him"_

"_Great Merlín how is he ? where is he?"_

"_he´s fine but the siuation is bad Mione, he went to find Harry and Neville, and bringing the children here, they´re trying to bring it back"_

"_no"_

"_yeah, I saw father, and the traitor"_

"_the order and the wards?"_

"_yeah"_

Draco had changed, he resign his name in the third year and with the help of Sirius he and his mother became Draco Sirius Black and Narcissa Black ending the Malfoy line but still kept most of his trademarks so his famous sneer.

"_this are his family?"_

"_yeah, Penelope says we´re going to need them"_

"_good luck explaining that to Chris, if I know my brother and I know him he ain´t gonna be happy about it"_

And suddenly who they all were waiting came.

The Halliwell still remebered him from future Chris´s looks, he was the same man, cocky, fierce, powerful, but they also saw peace.

In front of them was Lord Christopher Perry Halliwell Warren and he wasn´t a happy men.

"_what the bloody fuck are you doing here and answer me quickly?"_

TBC


	5. Chapter four: Lord Christopher

**Chapter four: Lord Christopher Perry Halliwell-Warren story and a visit part 1**

He was the same way future Chris was, they were all looking at him, he was with a men with green eyes too they were similar but Chris eyes were ligther while the other one look like esmeralds they were with a shorter man too, the Halliwell could see familiarity three women and more than twenty kids were there too.

"_the girls and I are taking the kids Chris and helping them settle ok?"_

"_go love"_

"_Harry, Drake, Nev"_

"_we will stay, go Mione"_

Chris could see his family there and nothing happened, except for him, the only one he ever missed, his brother.

His heart ached because he was here and so was his brother.

"_Wy"_

One word, that´s all it took to his brother to make Wyatt melt, his nickname, Chris´s nickname for him, in a step he was envolving his baby brother in a hug, and everyone could see the Halliwell brother´s bond restaured.

Mione and the triplets were there watching, she knew her husband had been hurt by his family but never knew how deep.

"_I missed you"_

"_me too Godric knows how much"_

"_I´m sorry"_

"_for? You weren´t to blame, my actions were mine, and later what she said you´re not responsabile, she isn´t to blame either she just didn´t want me"_

"_that´s not true penaut I love you"_

"_please, Harry´s mom loved him, you don´t know what that is"_

"_dad"_

"_I´m sorry Chris, son I wanted so much to be a better parent for you but I failed again"_

"_no, you didn´t you were a great father I´m sorry if I never told you that"_

"_Auntie Paige"_

"_Honey Bunny"_

"_still?"_

"_Always"_

"_love you too auntie"_

"_Aunt Phoebs"_

"_I´m sorry"_

"_not your fault"_

"_can we fix this?"_

"_why should we?"_

"_what?"_

"_why bother? When I left I never intended to contact you again, I wanted you to have a life without me to remind you what you had lost, I sacrifice my brother, the one I fought to get so you could live in peace, and for me to find it, I had to let you go, I have a family, brothers that as you see are always with me, their wives are my friends, their children my nephews and nieces I have love, my wife that had been with me for twelve years now, which I loved her more everyday, my kids, I have a job and a peaceful life, people that loved me for who I´m not just wishing I were a memory, I love my brother I miss Wyatt with my heart, there´s a part of me that´s empty because my brother isn´t there but I learned to accept that so give me a reason why should we bother to fix something that I´m not so sure can be fixed anyway?"_

And nobody could fault Chris´s words, because they were true.

Piper was in tears, she had lost her baby.

"_please Chris, I love you, what I say I never..."_

"_you just don´t get it don´t you? I´m an emphat I could feel you, feel the longliness the yearning for me to be future Chris, the words were the final blow"_

"_I just want an oportunity, just one"_

"_so I did but you never give me one, why should I? Give me a reason"_

"_love"_

"_not good or strong enough"_

"_Chris"_

"_no grams I´m not going to forgive and forget"_

"_I know but give her a chance"_

When he was to answer his grams everyone saw a red haired men appear and Chris and his friends tense.

"_well, well, well if isn´t the blood traitors and the boy who won´t die"_

"_what´re you doing here Ron"_

And in a flash Chris, Harry, Draco, Neville, Ginny, Susan and Hermione´s wand were in their hands.

The Halliwell saw what was the begining of the new war.

TBC


	6. Chapter five: Lord Christopher Perry

**Chapter five: Lord Christopher Perry Halliwell-Warren story and a visit part 2**

_Last time _

"_well, well, well if it isn´t the blood traitors and the boy who won´t die_

_what´re you doing here Ron_

_And in a flash Chris, Harry, Draco, Neville, Ginny, Susan and Hermione´s wand were in their hands._

_The Halliwell saw what was the begining of the new war..."_

Chris knew he was just an apparition, he couldn´t pass the wards of the cristal protections, but still his blood boiled.

"_I´m asking you again Ron what´re you doing here?"_

"_what I don´t have a right to visit a friend without a reason?"_

"_no, because you won´t find friends here, you traitor" _Harry was enraged, Wyatt could feel his brother and his friend´s rage, and hatred for this men and a cold feeling set in his stomach.

"_please weasel just spit your poison and get it over, I don´t want to see your face"_

"_shut up blood traitor you´re beneath me"_

"_really Ron a fly is over you, you´re less than dirt" _Chris told the men with a tone that could froze hell.

"_he´s going to win, and you´ll die"_

"_no Ron he´ll be if you succeed in bring him back vanquish again, and all his servants because that´s what you´re will be going straight to a dementor or Azkaban if you´re lucky, everyone but you, you owe me Ron, you owe me Remus death, don´t never forget that I´ll be dealing with you personally, you took him from me and I´ll hunt you as long as I live Ron, now get the fuck away from my home or be a wizard and tell me where are you so I can face you"_

And Ron dissapear.

Wyatt and the rest could see the pain in Chris and Chris friends, this Ron had been close to them and had betray them, and that enraged all of them, and left them with question who was this Remus?, Chris was talking about it, because he seem to love him or her very much, they all saw it, and Wyatt could feel it.

"_Chris, Harry"_

"_is fine Drake"_

"_we´re going to find him you know that"_

"_yeah Chris, he will pay, we dealt with the rat and the bitch of Bellatrix we will find him"_

"_love"_

"_I´m fine Mione"_

"_liar"_

"_me? Are you love of my life, sun of my days acussing your amazing and handsome husband of lying?"_

"_yeah Mione how can you acusse my dorky brother? When he loves you so much"_

"_bugger off both of you, prats just like at school"_

"_yeah remeber Draco when Chris serenate Mione with Harry as his courus?"_

"_yeah I love that, she hex them both with those yellow ears"_

"_you D go bugger off you too Nev"_

Harry and Chris had a close relationship all of them eight did but more the two of them.

Wyatt and the rest were watching them, they seem so close Wyatt got a little jealous, Harry and the rest had his place.

Chris knew what Ron´s visit meant, war was coming, and he also knew that they won´t be able to fighting on their own, he would need his family help.

Harry and the rest knew what Chris was thinking, so they left him.

"_I´m going to speak and you´re going to listen to me, then we´re going to talk and maybe fight together but you need to understand something you won´t be replacing my family, dad I love you but I had a great father and I miss him dearly, I have aunts, and Wy I love you, you are a part of me but I got brothers too, I know it isn´t fair to you but they had been with me for fifteen years I don´t have a place for you as family but we can work something, so we could build something"_

Chris felt his brother sadness and it hurt him so much but Harry, Draco and Neville were his family.

Piper took responsability.

"_we´ll take what you give us"_

"_well first things first, my name´s Lord Christopher Perry Halliwell-Warren and there´s a story with our name..."_

TBC


	7. AN

**Author Notes **

**Well here I´m again I started to re write this story and I hope you like it, while I´m better at my English still be patiente with me please.**

**Hope you like the new version **


	8. Chapter Six : Lord Christopher Perry Hal

**Chapter Six : Lord Christopher Perry Halliwell-Warren story part 3**

_Last time _

"_well first things first, my name´s Lord Christopher Perry Halliwell-Warren and there´s a story with our name..."_

The all were watching and listening him.

"_our name as you know didn´t started as Halliwell but as Warren but what you don´t know is that one of our grand ancesters didn´t change his last name, she was a Lady called Prianna Marrie Warren, head of the most Noble and Ancient House of Warren the Warren family is one of the most __pureblood out there because our wiccan overpowered the wizarding side, the Warren line always was light but die out when Phalas Warren and her family were attacked by demons, because Prianna had chosen to remain in the wizarding magic didn´t meant that demond didn´t attacked but while she had trained both her magic and could fight it his daugther didn´t"_

"_so when you came here beeing who you are, you find out about it"_

"_yes Wy I came across a wizarding family book and took notice of the last name and I look into it, we were searching something to help us stop Voldemort when I discovered, I went to Gringgotts and took the familiar blood test and I passed so I became Lord Christopher Halliwell-Warren"_

"_wow"_

"_yeah I stayed and fight along my brothers and sisters, along my family and when the war finished I had a family that I didn´t want to leave"_

"_didn´t you thought about us?"_

"_about you bro, yes, but I was fighting a war, and I admit that I enjoy my time at school, here I´m not your brother, not someone replacing someone, I´m me and that made me happy and I fell in love with the most amazing woman on Earth, so you became a thought for me"_

Even when it hurt them to listen to Chris they understood.

Leo knew that he had to ask.

"_who was Remus?"_

And in that moment he regreted asking, the Halliwell could see the pain taking over, Chris flinched and left the room followed by everyone but Draco.

Draco knew the pain his brother still felt for Remus so he took over.

"_when Chris came he was very shy, we knew who he was you can not know, so he shy away from everyone, he was extremly powerfull and a very skill one warrior but until he became friend with Harry, Mione and that moment Nev and the traitous rat he was a lonely person, Remus Lupin was a profesor, he was a great professor that took my brother under his wing, Remus helped Chris as much as he could and it was him who introduce Chris to Harry"_

"_so they became close?"_

"_when the friendship was settle Chris and Remus became yeah close, after a long time they became family, Remus was in a lot of ways Chris´s father"_

They could all see Leo´s flinch, Leo was torn his baby had lost yet again a person he loved deeply.

"_he was good to Chris"_

"_you need to understand, Remus was a legend at school, he along side James Potter, Harry´s father and Sirius Black, Harry´s godfather and the traitor Peter Pettigrew were prankster they were Griffyndors champions and were very close, one of them Pettigrew was the one who sold Harry´s parents to Voldemort which leads them to their dead, Sirius went to prison wrongfully acussed, and Remus was left alone, and being what Remus was it wasn´t easy for him."_

"_what Remus was?"_

"_Remus Lupin was a werewolf, he was bitten as a child by Fenrir Greyback, so he became a shy person, he was very smart, but shy, so when he knew Chris, he found they way to create a conexion with him, Remus became a very important part of Chris life the same way Sirius was with Harry._

_Remus was the first to notice Chris´s feeling for Mione, and was a big help, Chris loved him deeply, Remus is in a lot of way responsabile for what Chris is today, Remus death almost killed Chris"_

Leo listened to every single word this wizard told them with a pang on his chest, and couldn´t find any wrong in them and it tore his heart, he knew how bad his son suffered the loses, he still remembered when Victor told him what would happen to Piper on Chris fourteen birthday in the first future, and how still his son mourned her.

Chris was a closed person when it came to his emotion, he could hide it very well, Wyatt couldn´t, but Chris could, without training you were unable to know him if he didn´t allow you in, but when you gained a place on his heart you stayed there, and he was also very protective of the people he loved so to have loose this person that clearly meant that much to him Leo knew with out a doubt in his mind that he still blamed himself, more pain for his baby to feel.

"_who and how?"_

They all saw Draco´s face change, and a lot of them expert demon fighthers tremble a little, the darkness in his eyes told them that what was comming wasn´t good.

"_Ronald Weasley and like Pettigrew he sold Remus location, you need to understand, Remus was a member of the Order of the Phoenix, and a skill__ed warrior, he had werewolf senses and was sent to mission like everyone there, Remus lived alone he refused to get married because he told everyone that his condition was a curse that he wouldn´t inflict it in anyone else, until my cousing Nymphadora Tonks broke him, they got married and had a baby, Harry´s godson and Chris´s baby brother Remus ChristopherTheodorus Lupin aka Teddy bear, so Remus and Dora lived in hiding like the rest because they knew how important was he to Harry and Chris...we never saw it coming" _Draco turn his head away and close his eyes.

"_Remus was the last one, Sirius had been gone for over two years now, so Remus became our guide, we were warriors but kids at the same time, we had an advantage"_

"_Chris"_

"_Chris and Hermione, he was very powerfull, took a lot of fight with Voldemort himself but he was better in the battalion he´s a brilliant strategist, took most the big figthers, and Mione in research is scary they know everything, so with them here Harry could focus on taking Voldemort knowing that he had his back covered, like you can imagine Remus was very important, we heard the rest of the Order but even when most of the fight were done by us they still loked at us like we were children so Remus was the only one who understood and the emotional connection he had with Chris made him..."_

"_Chris´s weakness"_

"_and Ron took advantage of that, when he went missing Chris knew, he just knew and when we found him, they were all gone, Teddy bear was alive because he was protected by Chris´s magic and no one could broke it, Chris loose it so did Harry and because of his power he could see it"_

"_he had a premonition"_

"_yes, and we found out who was the traitor, in the end his was mother was in it too, every one of us blamed ourself but more Chris and Harry, and even when Voldemort was vanquish we can´t rest not until they are caught"_

"_what will happen?"_

"_they´ll die, Molly, Ron´s mother to the veil of death or a dementor´s kiss but Ron he´s going down on Chris´s hands there´s no other way, my brother won´t see it other way"_

Everyone who heard the story knew it that the wizard was right but still Piper pushed her luck.

"_no, I won´t have it, my son is not a murdered"_

And Leo lost it.

"_are you fucking kidding me? Or you just don´t listen? He was our son´s father murdered, because he may not have been the one to fired the curse that killed Remus but he sold him out, my son loved this man, he was what you stopped me from being and if Chris now asked me to kill him myself I´ll be out of here and hunting this monster, our son went through hell that I can´t even imagine the first future and he fought for a better one only to be let down hard, but he was able to find people that loved him and took good care of him but again he lost them __I didn´t know Remus Lupin but I mourn his death like I know because I know that my son still does, so shut it Piper we´re here trying to find a place in our son´s life so we don´t loose him again"_

"_dad is right I can feel it all the pain he still feels for his father, it breaks my heart because I´m able to shut it down but he lives with this pain every day, he lives with guilt and shamed__ thinking that he failed the very first person that understood him just by being him, Chris and his heart aches because he misses him deeply"_

"_always in pain, he´s curse to live in pain, because he has a bigger heart"_

"_well about damn time someone understand"_

Draco left them alone lost in their thought that missed Chris´s return.

Chris looked beat he and Harry did too, Mione had been listening to Draco and could tell that part of Chris´s family loved him, but was that enough?

When Luna and Mione saw their men they knew it.

"_who?"_

"_Hannah and Seamus" _

Harry went to his wife´s arms but Chris remain stand.

Mione waited.

"_bloody fuck, why? why them?"_

"_to scare us, to prove a point"_

"_what, what point? That he´s a murdering bastard, I swear love I´m going to find the fucker and I´m going to end him"_

"_I know love, but now we need you"_

"_bro"_

"_she´s rigth as usual, as we could see a new war is coming and we need to stop it before it beguns"_

"_A new Order"_

"_A new Order"_

Christopher and Harry looked at each other and understood, their peace was over.

The Halliwells had been present to watch the begining of the fight.

TBC


	9. Chapter Seven: Chris and Remus, Mione an

**Chapter Seven: Chris and Remus, Mione and Piper**

Chris turn to look at the Halliwell and told them with a voice that froze them.

He had heard everything.

When the wall of his home started shaking everyone came to see what was going on, Chris´s children were scare they had never see their father that angry.

Chris´s magic was impressive.

His green eyes were flashing, those who knew him, understood, he was really, really angry.

He turn his head towards his mother.

"_listen to me I don´t care what you feel about me being a murderer, Ron is going down on my hands, __that bastard killed the very first person that became my friend, Remus was my father in everything but blood, I loved him and Ron took him from me, Dora was Remus´s heaven, and they killed her and make him watch, they couldn´t harm Teddy bear because my magic protected him, but my father was tortured with silver and they still couldn´t break him, Ron will die by my hands, my father´s killers will die the most painful way I can find, and trust me I´m not the Ravenclaw´s Head for nothing but Ron, Ron is awaited by hell, Ron is mine, Ron betrayed us, me, I´m not looking to find your approval I´m not really sure that I want you here but get this clear, you try to come into my way when I have him and..."_

The challenge was planted and everyone who knew Piper Halliwell knew that she wasn´t going to back up.

"_you what?"_

"_I´ll end you, I´ll end every contact with you, with them, I´ll erased you from me, I lived for fifteen years without you and I can keep doing it, I´ll not hesisate, I can block every memory you have from this house, I can block your entry here, cut every tie that I have with the family and it will all be your fault, no one else but yours so are you willing to take that chance?"_

And Piper was frozen, because she knew he was right, if she came in his way she and everyone in her family will loose him and that will be the end for them, and besides she understood his pain.

"_no I´m not, I´m not willing to take that chance baby, you´re my son, I won´t stand in your way, just tell me one thing you loved him that much?"_

"_he was my father, and there is no past time, I love him, and miss him with my heart"_

"_I´m sorry"_

"_thank you"_

And Chris left them again.

Everyone saw Harry follow him.

Piper saw his daughter in law looking at her.

"_I didn´t know"_

"_no, you knew what Draco had told you, you didn´t want to believe, my husband cries every day for Remus we all cry for our fallen, but with time came out of the darkness, but some people who had seen to much can´t come out"_

"_like you?"_

"_Ginny is Ron´s sister and Molly´s daughter, Susan and Neville´s families were wipe out, Luna´s too, I lost mine in the war, because I was a mudblood and Harry´s best friend and Chris´s girlfriend, besides being the brains behind our research, Harry by the age of one had lost his parents, and then Sirius and Remus and Chris my love lost the first person that understood him and he blames himself for it, we all do, so yeah for some people darkness is a constant companion"_

"_I´m sorry"_

"_I´m not, I got my husband and kids and Harry and Draco, and Nev we have a family"_

"_now you have us"_

"_I´m still thinking about that"_

"_what do you mean? We´re not going anywere"_

"_I´m not saying that but, I´ve see you, you want to control him, you´re pushing your way into his heart, you´re cornering him, angering him and that will get you nowere, Chris doesn´t like to be cornered, you don´t respect his descition, his emotion you think you can judge but you don´t know, you made a mistake fifteen years ago and you learn nothing of it, because you still making the same mistake, I love Chris he and my family are everything but I can tell you that when anger he reacts like a wolf, what we been through kills a part of your soul because the darkness is too much and even for men so strong like Chris is difficult._

_He was a warrior before comming here, he´s powerful and with a passion and focus difficult to match, he´s a very hard men to read, his has a control overe his emotion that is impressive to say at least but also make him a loner, sometimes I feel like he´s carrying the weigth of the world on his shoulders, and somedays I think he´s going to give up, he´s done so much for this world, he put in his shoulder a fight that didn´t belong to him, I still have nightmares seeing him fight Voldemort, my husband is special a man with two lives, but also is a men that had been hurt way to much and even special people has a limit"_

"_I understand, what I did broke my family, broke everyone but specially broke him, my family lost his place in his heart for my mistake, you can say otherwise but I know he was telling the true today he can live with out us, he did it for fifteen years, we can´t, my family lost his heart when Chris left, we need him more than he need us but my stupidity keep making him see that he did the right by leaving us._

_I´m enraged at someone that I don´t know my husband is right I could put my hand in the traitor I´ll gladly kill him, everyone in this family would, and now that we know a war is comming we will stay, and we will help, and maybe we can, I can earn a place in his heart"_

"_good"_

And mother and daughter in law shook hands an alliance was made.

TBC


End file.
